Sleep
by SakuraVanity
Summary: After a long night of fun with Michael, Gavin is still tired so Michael decides to let him sleep in for a bit only he if comes to work later. What will happen when Gavin shows up? Established Mavin. One shot. More fluff than anything but rated M to be safe. (First fanfic so please be nice :3)


'Fuck' was the first word that popped into Michael's head as he heard the alarm on his phone beeping. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He had a love/hate relationship with waking up early. The plus side was going to a job he loved doing. The bad? He hated mornings. He rubbed his neck to try and get the kinks out of it then looked over and smiled. Still dead asleep was the one person who meant the world to him. Gavin Free. Michael smiled as he watched his boy sleep. He looked so peaceful like this and he hated having to wake him up.

He leaned over and kissed Gavin softly while ruffling the feathery brown and blonde hair. "Gav. Wake up. Time for work."

Gavin groaned and blinked several times before smiling. "Mi-cooool," Gavin said sleepily.

Michael just smiled. That nickname used to bug the fuck outta him but after dating Gavin for several months he couldn't imagine not hearing him say it. Michael reached for his glasses and suddenly felt Gavin cling to his waist. He sighed, "Come on Gavin we have to go to work."

"But Michael I'm still sore," Gavin whined.

Michael smirked inwardly. Of course Gavin was sore and being more of an ass to wake up than usual. He remembered the night before vividly.

"_Gavin!.." Michael grunted as he thrust into his boy again and again. Gavin was a mess of moans and cries as pleasure ran through every nerve in his entire being. They were both covered in bite marks and hickeys, Gavin the more marked of the two. _

"_Michael! Please!"_

_Michael pretended not to hear as he watched Gavin react to everything he was doing. Michael started to pump Gavin's cock slow and teasingly. "Michael," the Brit whined trying to reach for those messy auburn curls that he loved to play with._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Michael please…" Gavin said in a whimper._

"_Tell me what you want baby," Michael said with that smirk of his._

"_I-I I want to cum with you!" he begged._

_Michael smiled then started thrusting faster and harder hitting Gavin's sweet spot making him cry out his name louder and louder with each thrust. He was close but he be damned if he finished before Gavin. He pumped Gavin faster and in time with each thrust. _

"_MICHAEL!" cried as he came onto both of their stomachs and Michaels hand._

_With one last thrust Michael shot his seed into HIS boy. "Gavin!..."_

Michael was always proud and happy that he was able to make Gavin cry out and scream for him. He always knew that quite during sex part was bullshit. Well it was after Michael had gotten his hands on him.

"Mi-cool? Hello? Anyone there?"

Michael blinked then looked at Gavin and smiled. "So how was last night Gavin?"

Gavin beamed. "It was top!"

They both laughed and shared a sweet kiss before Michael got up and started getting ready. He had been pretty rough with Gavin last night so why not let him rest. "Tell ya what Gavin. I'll call Geoff and tell him you'll be coming in late. Just make sure you're ready when he comes to get you okay?"

"Okay love. Thank you."

Michael handed him one of his hoodies to keep him warm while he slept. The last thing he needed was for Gavin to catch a cold in this chilly fall air. He kissed Gavin before he walked out of their apartment and drove to work. 'Maybe I'll actually get some work done' he thought with a laugh.

Michael was halfway done with editing the new Rage Quit when he left something hit his shoulder. He turned and saw Ray laughing while holding a Nerf gun. Michael just gave him the middle before going back to editing. "So where's Gavin?" Ray asked as he walked over.

"He should be on his way here," Michael said not looking away from the screen with a shrug.

"So no problems in Mavinland?"

"Shut up Ray" the Jersey boy said laughing swinging his fist at Ray.

Just as Ray jumped out the way Geoff walked in the room. "Guess who decided to finally show up for work?"

Gavin waved and headed for his desk right nest to Michael's. Michael pulled him in for a hug ignoring the "Awws" and "Team Mavin!" coming from the other three guys in the room. They all supported Michael and Gavin's relationship from day one. "As long as they don't start fucking in the open and get their work done, I don't really care what they do," Geoff had said.

When it was time for lunch everyone could see the lack of sleep growing on poor Gavin's face. Geoff, Ryan, and Ray headed out to eat while Team Nice Dynamite stayed behind. Michael looked over and saw Gavin's head start to bob up and down as he fought to keep his eyes open. "You okay Gavvers?"

Gavin's head popped up and he smiled, "I'm awake!"

Michael sighed and walked Gavin over to the couch and sitting down. "Rest. Now." Michael ordered.

"But Mi-Cool I have to finish the editing for the Minecraft Let's play."

"You can finish after you rest a bit. Besides I'm gonna be your pillow while you sleep."

Gavin smiled then laid on top of Michael with his head under the Jersey boy's chin. Michael held him close and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams Gavin."

Gavin was soon fast asleep. Michael stroked Gavin's hair while he slept. Geoff and the others soon returned laughing loudly as they walked down the hallway. Michael started to get angry. 'They better not wake up Gavin.'

He pulled Gavin closer and glared as the others entered the room. Geoff saw Ray starting to grab something to throw at the sleeping Gavin and pulled him back. "Do you really wanna deal with Michael Jones if you wake up Gavin?"

Michael just smirked and said "You mean Mogar."

Geoff laughed, "Or Mogar."

As the others started going back to their work Michael just laid on the couch holding his boy.

"Mi-cool you're my boy," Gavin said with a smile as he slept.

Michael smiled and kissed him. "You're my boy Gavin."


End file.
